makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Terrordrome vs. Capcom/Pinhead
Bio Once a normal human being named Captain Elliot Spencer, who became disenchanted with human life and discovered the Lament Configuration during the aftermath of World War I. He solved the artifact, but it suddenly transformed him into Pinhead. He is now the leader of a grotesque race of demons called Cenobites, and they all specialize in killing and torturing human beings in the most dark and gruesome of ways. Movelist Unique Moves *Upper Hooks: Pinhead uppercuts the opponent with two hook blades. *Lemarchand's Box: Pinhead whacks the opponent in the head with a puzzle box. *Pin Throw: Pinhead gets out one of the pins on his head and throws it at short range, before telekinetically putting it back on his head. Special Moves *Chain of Pain: Pinhead raises his hand out towards the opponent, sending a chain to knock them to the ground. If it hits an opponent, it will drag them towards Pinhead for a free hit or combo. *Chain Guard: Pinhead summons a quick wall of chains in-front of him to block projectiles. After the projectile connects, a chain comes from the wall, hitting the opponent. *Snaring Agony: Pinhead makes a couple chains rise up from under the opponent, snaring them in place in order to let him attack them. *Bleeding Cut: Pinhead slashes the opponent two times with his sharp blade he grabs from his waist, the second slash being in the opponent's neck, stunning them for a quick moment. *Chain Evade: Pinhead has a chain burst from him and allows him to either go forward over the opponent (where the chain comes out of his chest) or backwards (where it comes out of his back). *Chain Trip-Over: Pinhead wraps the opponent's leg with a chain and quickly sweeps it, tripping the opponent. *Frank Summon: Pinhead laughs as he sends a guy in a white suit & red skin who walks towards the opponent to attack them. Similar to Jill's zombie move in Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes. Slasher Combos *Hell Tomb: Pinhead turns into a green statue that looks like his face. The mouth opens and a big chain comes out. If it connects, the opponent is pulled into his mouth and he then closes his mouth for a second, before spitting them out. This move is based on one of the scenes in Hellraiser 3. *Unbound: Pinhead gives a yell at the opponent as his skin turns more grayish-white and a red glow around him as any attacks having to do with his chains do more damage along with being immune to normal attacks for a short amount of time. *Welcome to Hell (Lvl. 3): Pinhead holds the Lament Configuration as it sends hooked chains at the opponent. When hit, they get transported into Leviathan's Labyrinth, being spun around by the hooked chains as they scream in pain before Pinhead attacks the opponent with other Cenobites (Chatterer, Butterball and the Female Cenobite) as he gives a evil laugh before both appear back to the stage, the opponent falling in pain. **Finisher: Instead of making the opponent fall back to the stage, Pinhead summons two chains to impale the opponent on the wrists. He then summons two more to stab and wrap around their ankles, mimicking/mocking the crucifixion of Jesus. The opponent gets impaled by more chains, which pull back. Pinhead then says "We'll tear your soul apart!" before laughing. While he's doing this, the opponent explodes, with blood splattered everywhere, even with some on the camera. Misc. *Battle Intro: The Lament Configuration puzzle box is seen on the ground, before chains come out, ensnaring a off-screen victim who screams before Pinhead teleports from a blue light, saying "It is not hands that calls me, it is desire." *Taunt: Pinhead simply holds out his hand, saying "No tears please. It's a waste of good suffering!" *Victory Pose: Pinhead grabs the Lament Configuration, saying "Your suffering will be legendary, even in hell!" as chains ensnare the opponent off-screen, screaming in pain. *Pinhead's rival is Morrigan. *Theme: Resurrection - Hellraiser (1987) Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Terrordrome vs. Capcom Category:Starter